At present, three-dimensional (3D) display technology has drawn plenty of attentions for generating stereoscopic and realistic images based on the principle that, the left eye and the right eye of a viewer respectively receive images with slight difference there-between, and the images can be integrated upon comprehensive analysis of the viewer so that the viewer can perceive depths of objects in the images and feel third dimensionality.
FIG. 1 illustrates a known 3D display device without glasses, including a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel 100 and a slit grating 110 disposed at a light emergent side of the LCD panel 100. The LCD panel 100 includes a plurality of first display units 101 and a plurality of second display units 102. The first display unit 101 displays a left-eye image L, and the second display unit 102 displays a right-eye image R. The slit grating 110 includes a light transmitting region 111 and a light blocking region 112. The slit grating 110 plays a role of separating an image so that the left eye of the viewer can only observe the left-eye image L, and the right eye of the viewer can only observe the right-eye image R, thereby achieving 3D effect.
The above-mentioned 3D display device requires the slit grating to assist in realizing 3D display, which would increase a thickness of the entire display device; moreover, a color filter (CF) layer in the LCD panel may result in light loss of at least 60% because it performs light filtering based on color resistance, which certainly would increase a power consumption of the 3D display device.